Forum:Madam Shirley's age
ok so here is my problem, it seems to me that there is a problem with the ages of Shirley and Hody. the site states Shirley is 25-29 and Hody is 30. i looked over the manga, sbs included, nothing indicating Shirley's age, but Hody is realy 30. and if you look at this pic you see Shirley being at less twice Hody's size, so in less fishmen grow at a slower rate then mermaids, this would indicate is older than Hody, not younger. can you help me out if im missing something, or is the site wrong. Ltbwolf 04:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Her tail hasn't split yet, so she isn't 30. Well, perhaps Oda made a mistake/typo in his math or something. Or perhaps Shirley simply had her split tail re-merged back into one, as Kokoro did when she saved the Straw Hat Pirates during Enies Lobby. 07:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) She's mentioned as being Arlong's younger sister. We don't know how much younger, but she looks young. Oda mentioned that he only had young, unsplit mermaids in the cove, where Shirley lives. She's also only shown using the floaty bubble thing. If she was 30+, why not just walk? She's also bigger than the average mermaid, so her being bigger than Hody when they're both young doesn't mean much. You say oda only had young, unsplit mermaids in the cove, but according vol.63 sbs oda says, "The important fact is that the ladies all swim ashore in their 40s and 50s to live on land! (this explanse all the orphans in the Fishman District)" So it is possible for a mermaid in her 30 up to 50 years of age to be at the cove. And as for the hole not walking thing maybe she just doesnt want to, makes her feel old, or because no body else is. Walking would a consten reminder their get old and that in a few sort years they have to leave and go live on land. Ltbwolf 14:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Keimi said that 25 years ago she foresaw the end of Gol D. Roger and the beginning of the Great Age. Since mermaids split their tails when they're 30, she should be 25-29. Hody's flashback as a little kid suggests otherwise. Given the shape of her tailfin, it doesn't look like she has split yet, but I could be wrong. 15:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) given the shape of the tailfin, we have seen one mermaid with a split tailfin, Kokoro, but thanks to oda we cannot see the middle of the tailfin in the manga and it is only shown for a few sec. in the anime where she is saving the SHs. its not a very good shot, but you can see the middle of her tailfin and there is no kind of seam indicating two separate leg like taifins (and this is after they all pass-out, not Sanji's mermaid dream). Given the shap of her tailfin, it doesn't look like she has split yet. Ltbwolf 18:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter how old she is? The only people who care are the ones who want her to join SH, and that ain't happenin' any time soon. I do care about her age, but i dont want her and dont think she will join the SHs. If you have nothing constructive to add keep it to your self. Ltbwolf 21:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :The anime is no basis on a theory, or prove any different due to mistake being made in the past. One-Winged Hawk 21:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cause your comment totally added to the conversation.. Ok fine One-Wnged Hawk, we cannot used in the anime a proof (then is wikia is screwed). but DancePowderer says it doesn't look like she has split yet, but nowhere in the manga do we see the middle of a split taifin, while swiming. So we dont know that one looks like and cannot say wither Shirley has one or not. Ltbwolf 21:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) If Oda mentions an age then that's what it is. For instance on with Shirahoshi she is 16 because of the events that happened 10 years ago. If Oda didn't mention anything then it is better to assume younger until it is known. SeaTerror 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Angel is right, though, the anime is not the best thing to base a theory on. I don't remember her legs ever resticking together in the manga. Also, Ltb, we go by the manga first here, not the anime. It doesn't count as proof for anything except character colorschemes. So the anime-only pic you have of Kokoro is invalid unless you can find its equivalent in the manga. Try sounding less rude next time. 20:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I already recanted my anime proof (agan this wikia is screwed). There is no shot of Kokoro taifin in the manga that shows what a split taifon would look like, so how can you say it doesnt look like Shirley has one when you dont know what one likes like. so i guess what im getting at here is that i think its stupid to give Shirley an age cap (also it stupid to think a 0 year old could verbalize a prediction, but thats a whole nother thing). And no Ltbwolf 21:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* Screwed because we know that the anime is not canon? SeaTerror 22:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) **to be honest i have no idea how to respond to the things you say. mostly i dont know what your trying to say and a little out of fear theyll block me from the site for how i respond. Ltbwolf 23:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You said that the wikia is screwed because we don't accept the anime (something non-canon) as evidence. SeaTerror 23:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : no thats not what im saying, i was just being an arse to the One Wing guy and meant that the wikia uses alot of anime stuff, and the second time was to piss-off dancePowderer. ain't i nice. Ltbwolf 00:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I take it back there should be an age cap for Shirley, 40 that would make her one year younger than Arlong her older borther. Ltbwolf 13:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) There already is an age cap. It says 29 on the article as the max age. SeaTerror 04:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) are you even read what has been writen? i had writen previously that there sould be no age cap for Shirley (right above your whole facpalm thing) sence there was no way to pin pont her age, but i had forgotten about her older borther Arlong who is 41 making Shirleys max age 40 (thats if the whole pregnancy time span is the same as a humans). again you cant say her tailfin has not split because we dont know what one looks like, just because you think it doesnt look split doesnt mean it hasnt. Ltbwolf 13:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It has been clearly stated in the manga that mermaids split their tails at 30, it is aboslute stupidity to say that it might not be true. Just because you can't see it when she's swimming doesn't mean its false. Solid statements such as these cannot be negated. Also we can clearly see that she has not split her tail yet, I remember it clear as cristal the way it looks like. If you don't then here: http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/610/6 AS you can see it has not split yet so she must be under 30. If you still say that she is over 30, even though she split her tail, it means you are directly saying that Oda, the creator of One Piece is WRONG and you are RIGHT. Which is kinda ironic since Oda is the God of One Piece and whatever he says about it, if he is not lying is true. We can all see that mermaids splitting their tails at the age of 30 is not a lie. So what other logical conclusion can that leads us to? I say that the conclusion is that Shirley is under 30. Saying she is not means you are an idiot that cannot see hard evidence. i give up, you clearly are not getting what im saying. and NO im NOT saying oda is wrong (because that is impossible), im saying it is WRONG to think you know what a split tail looks like with its legs together when oda has not show one clearly, just because you think it doesnt look split doesnt mean it hasnt, YOU ARSE. and nowhere did any one say or imply tails dont split at 30. next time why dont you read whats writen before you go on a stupidity rant. Ltbwolf 16:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : P.s. if you can show me what a split tail looks like in the middle were the legs come to together, while they are together, i will give up. You should already give up. You're more wrong than a person who believes the earth is flat. SeaTerror 17:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) the earth was proven to round and im wrong without being proven wrong? i was going to let it go but i just cant and i know Shirley probably not 30 yet, but it piss me off that a site that is supposed use facts and evadince from the manga would state something with no facts or evadince from the manga. Ltbwolf 17:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It is because you are pretty blind, or you should see a doctor, as if I would really care about everything that was written before that. I saw that you don't get that Shirley must be under 30 and I told you off in each way I could think of. When everyone can clearly see that she has not split her tail. I mean, its that obvious! I even showed you the image where it was shown that she has not split her tail yet. What else could you want? I see no line whatsoever in that drawing to prove that you are RIGHT. Don't start saying you are right when everyone else tells you you're wrong, just because you might have eye problems. I think Oda would AT LEAST TRY TO SHOW US SHE HAS NOT SPLIT HER TAIL YET. But from what I can see and from every logical thought that comes into my head, the same thoughts that come into the head of all the other users that you have been arguing against. This problem is something that only you see, did you ever stop for a second and think that you might really be wrong if all of these random people tell you, you are? Just stop for a second and open your mind. Think about it! What you have said doesn't have any backing facts. Kokoro looked from that angle like she hasn't gotten her tail split, but that is just an angle, look at Shirley, think about the reason why oda has taken only a single part of her lower body out from the panel she was in. maybe it was because there is no need for a second one. Now you might say, because she is holding her legs together, but give me a break! There is only one shark fin on that lower part, not two, it would look stupid if she split her tail and had only one fin on her legs. Wouldn't it? It would look funny indeed. Why did Oda draw only one semicircular end and not feet-like body parts in that image? Maybe because Shirley has a mermaid tail! Did you ever try thinking about it? All the facts are against you, if you don't give up after this, then lets just wait for the anime and I'm pretty sure we'll see who's right there. Its not that far away either, a few weeks. Not to mention she uses a floatation ring to move around. She wouldn't need one if she had a split tail, alright? She is under 30. If you persist in trying to argue otherwise then you're just making yourself look foolish, as there is no other counterpoint to make in the argument. 21:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) but its fun to look foolish and i was bored. plus it pissed you all off |) Ltbwolf 22:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) classic troll move. hes just saying that cause he knows he lost and has no comeback so he tries to turn it around on us to justify his "arguement". you cant fool me. im the master Troll King Imhungry4444 22:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i bow to the master, that and most of the people that were responding were the ones i didnt like. Ltbwolf 22:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) http://th628.photobucket.com/albums/uu2/FenrirMX/Cool%20Story%20Bro/th_CoolStoryBroHouse.jpg SeaTerror 00:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Geez, at least own up to it instead of making people here take you even less seriously from now on. I hope you enjoyed having the little credibility you did because you ain't got any now. 02:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC)